Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium composition and a method of manufacturing a magnetic recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
Particulate magnetic recording media (also referred to simply as “magnetic recording media”, hereinafter) are normally fabricated by coating a composition containing ferromagnetic powder and binder directly or indirectly—over another layer such as a nonmagnetic layer—on a nonmagnetic support, and as needed, carrying out a curing treatment such as heating to form a magnetic layer.
In particulate magnetic recording media, the binder has conventionally played important roles in dispersing the ferromagnetic powder, increasing the durability of the magnetic layer, and the like. To this end, various study of binders has been conducted (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-67941, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).